


When in Need

by Floris_Oren



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bathing, Crying, Did I create a new pairing?, M/M, Mahad/Gaia may be my newest ship. omg., Nothing much, Skull Warrior is female because I say so, Sleep, Slight Spanking, bed tucking in, care taking, just some Egyptian trivia there for ya, no sexual intentions to anything, post ceremonial duel where Atem wins, some nudity, the puzzle has a mind of its own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Post Ceremonial Duel where Atem wins; the Puzzle won't let him be alone and Duel Monsters tend to do what they want,





	When in Need

**Author's Note:**

> a friend of mine gave me some cards and I really liked the art done for Wightprincess and this popped up. ;) I dunno. I kinda just want more Duel Monsters/Atem fic.

 

**_~*~_ **

 

Atem tripped his way into his soul room; the darkness, stairs and many doorways greet him as always; he hadn’t meant to win. Not really. He had wanted Yuugi to win. He did his best to play a true and honest game. In the end, he forgot his goal. His friends aren’t entirely certain what to do or say.

 

He’d rather be alone right now. He feels exhausted from the brief stint in a body not belonging to Yuugi. He tumbles to the floor. The door shuts and disappears behind him. Atem closes his eyes.

 

He is almost glad to stay. Almost. On the other hand, after everything he discovered - he wishes to be there with them. With his friends, in the afterlife. Where he is supposed to be. If it hadn’t been for a certain god that will remain unnamed. He would have been.

 

“Come dear….” a light, yet creepy voice said from the shadows. “You’re tired, you should rest.” the voice came again.

 

“I am resting.” Atem replied. Even in spirit the stone still felt like stone. Unyielding, uncomfortable.

 

“Not there, sweets…” the voice came again. “I suppose I shall have to help you up.” a sigh, as if he had disappointed the voice. Atem had closed his eyes, he heard the tapping of shoes, two pairs. He sighed. He wanted to be left alone.

 

Then, bony hands grabbed his shoulders. Forcing him to sit up. Atem opened his eyes to be face to face with a Fiend type monster. Skull Warrior’s grin had turned into a frown as she threw Atem over an arm. Atem grunted from the treatment.

 

“Excuse you, but what’s this about and how even did you get in here?”

 

“Questions you should have asked before, but you know why we’re here.” the smaller monster, Wightprincess replied. Then turned and disappeared into the dark. Skull Warrior followed. Atem tried to wiggle out of her hold but it resulted in her smacking his upturned arse a time or two.

 

“Stop fighting.” the disembodied voice of the Skull Warrior said. “We’re taking care of you.”

 

“I don’t need looking after.” Atem muttered. He felt much like the limp rag Skull Warrior was carrying him as. The two monsters traversed the hallways of his soul room as if they knew every aspect until they got to a door, which slid open easily. And actually held a room beyond itself.

 

In the middle was a large bathtub in the visage of a skull. Atem was put on his feet, then Skull Warrior is stripping him faster than Atem liked. Finally, she swings him into her arms again, then deposits him in the hot water.

 

Wightprincess sits on a four poster bed, complete with torn fabrics. “Stop fighting, my Master. We won’t hurt you.” she giggled.

 

“This is hardly a thing a child like yourself should be witnessing.” Atem huffed from the tub. Skull Warrior sits on a stool and is soaping him up. Atem gives up fighting then. The two weren’t going to leave him alone.

 

“I’m older than you, sweets.” Wightprincess giggles once more. Atem is soaped up with a simple bar of white soap. Skull Warrior has a soft washing cloth to stroke at his skin.

 

Atem never did figure out why he felt so human when in the puzzle. The Puzzle had a mind of its own. It must have felt his distress at having to stay.

 

“Yes, the Puzzle brought us here because it knows you won’t take care of yourself.” Skull Warrior said. The frown was almost gone, replaced with a toothless grin. Skull Warrior encourages Atem to lay back. The large skull bath tub engulf his body up to his neck. He rests against the teeth. Skull Warrior folds the cloth and places it over his eyes.

 

“Relax.” Wightprincess says.

 

“I’ll try.” Atem gave her after a long pause.

 

“Hmmm………..after a bit of a soak, you’ll lay down and we’ll watch over you as you sleep. The last few days have been very stressful.”

 

“I suppose it has been.” Atem says.

 

“You are needed here.” Wightprincess clacks her shoes together.

 

“I know.” Atem replied.

 

“You are loved….” Skull Warrior put in. Atem blinks into the cloth over his eyes. Tempted to take it off and ask her exactly what she means.

 

“Yes.” Wightprincess agreed.

 

“Come, it’s time to sleep.” bony hands and arms sloshed into the water and lifted him from it. Atem took the cloth from his eyes. He’s not embarrassed to be naked in front of the monsters. Skull Warrior pays him no mind as she strides to the bed. Wightprincess moves over as Atem, still wet, is tucked into it.

 

“Do you need a blindfold?” Wightprincess asked.

 

Atem thinks about it; “No.” he shook his head.

 

“Alright….” Wightprincess nods at Skull Warrior who also crawls onto the bed. The skull bathtub has disappeared. The torchlights have lowered themselves. Now, the light is soft enough not to keep him from sleep.

 

The scent of lavender lifts from the table and Atem takes a deep breath. He closes his eyes and tries to swallow. He hates when tears come from his eyes to run down his cheeks.

 

Wightprincess wipes one away with one bony finger. “It’s alright. We love you.”

 

“I know, I hope you and the rest of the monsters in my deck know that I love you as well.” Atem replied softly, trying not to cry.

 

“Come here,” Wightprincess tugs a bit at damp bangs. Atem turns into her. She wraps her arms around him.

 

“Mahad wanted to come.” Wightprincess says after a few seconds of Atem sobbing into her torn, pink dress. “He’s worried about you.”

 

“Why did the Puzzle pick you?” Atem asked, fabric muffles his words.

 

“He wasn’t certain that you wouldn’t send him away. The Puzzle doesn’t blame him really. Gaia is taking care of him.” Wightprincess replied.

 

Atem nods into her. He sniffles a bit. “Thank you.”

 

“Of course, my dear, we’ll alway stake care of you.” Wightprincess said.

 

Atem sighs, Wightprincess doesn’t move away from him. She hugs him closer. Atem lets his eyes close; he is willing to let things lie for the moment.

 

“Rest, my King.” Skull Warrior says from the foot of the bed. “Everything will be better tomorrow.”

 

Atem groaned something, he isn’t certain what, but, what he is certain of, is that “something” has suddenly put a sleeping spell onto him and he fast falls into sleep.

 

Wightprincess pets his hair, twins a bang around her fingers; “it’s good of you not to have spoken.” she says to Mahad.

 

“He needed me.” the magician replied.

 

“You will always be his loyal servant.” Skull Warrior sits up. She takes Mahad’s hand and pulls him to the bed. “Now, where is Gaia?”

 

“Probably hunting the forest.” Mahad said.

 

“He’s going to turn you over his knee.” Wightprincess giggles softly.

 

“He can try.” Mahad rolled his eyes. He settled between Skull Warrior and Atem. Wightprincess sits up and rests herself against the head of the bed. Skull Warrior wraps an arm around Mahad.

 

“We’ll talk to him when he finds you.” Wightprincess smiled at the two. All but her were slowly drifting off to sleep.

 

“Thank you.” Mahad yawned. He too then slipped into sleep. Skull Warrior followed. Wightprincess turned her head. “Gaia.”

 

“I thought he’d be here.” the purple knight, without his steed, stepped out of the darkness.

 

“Let him rest.” Wightprincess said.

 

“Of course. He was far too stressed to let me do anything.” Gaia said.

 

“Want to join us?”

 

“No. I’m standing guard.”

 

Wightprincess nodded. Then dropped the conversation. She stroked Atem’s cheek gently. It’ll be her pleasure to continue to care for him. The Puzzle has given them an important job. And she wasn’t about to mess it up.

  


The end.


End file.
